


home draft one

by princxssjisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princxssjisung/pseuds/princxssjisung
Summary: this is a draft, if you are inspired by my work plz tag me in it, i'd love to see what you do with it





	home draft one

Outline:

Part one: Minho, a demon, falls from heaven. He injures himself on the way down. Jisung finds him and gets Chan to help. Chan knows that there is something different about Minho but doesn't know what. Jisung is oblivious and only has heart eyes for Minho. Hyunjin, who used to receive all of Jisung's attention, and used to be annoyed by it, finds that he misses it and is angry at Jisung for it. (He doesn't realize he has a crush and simply gets upset about it.) 

Part Two: Once Minho recovers, he can't come to terms with the fact that he fell from heaven, and can't remember why. So, Minho, in all of his emotional anguish, possesses Chan. Chan has depression and suicidal thoughts, which Minho was both unaware of and unprepared for. He tries to get through the next week but he can't, so he calls his buddy, Felix. Felix is an angel and is able to perform the exorcism. (Super painful btw) 

Part Three: Minho and Chan separate and while Chan seems okay, Minho definitely isn't. Felix panics and calls Seungmin, another angel, to help. but Seungmin is busy keeping Hyunjin and Jisung from killing each other. Woojin ends up walking in on the scene. Chan is sprawled on the floor, almost passed out. Minho is extremely pale and hardly breathing. and Felix is hyperventilating, trying to keep them both conscious and alive. Woojin performs CPR on Chan and tells Felix to get blankets. 

Part Four: While Felix is gone, Chan manages to tell Woojin that Minho is a demon but that he should save Minho, not him (chan). Woojin refuses to leave Chan's side, so when Felix comes back, Minho is gone. 

Part Five: Felix brings Minho's body back to heaven and askes for a second chance. He is granted that wish, but he has to give up his rights as an angel and live as a human. Felix agrees without a second thought, but there's a catch. He also has to convince another angel to do the same. Naturally, he goes to his buddy, Seungmin, and begs him to join him. Seungmin says he won't agree unless Felix can find a way to make peace between Hyunjin and Jisung. 

Part Six: So Felix goes to Jeongin, the local cupid dude, and askes for advice. Jeongin literally doesn't do much, but he joins the crew and offers to give up his angel rights with Felix. Felix says no because they need the cupid (whatever, u can call it whatever u want cupid thing is a dumb name lmao) thing to keep Hyunjin and Jisung from killing each other. So, Felix and Seungmin go back up to heaven and give up their angel rights and bring back Minho.

Part Seven: The 9 of them are reunited and continue life like normal. 

HOWEVER

Part Eight: while all this is happening, they're on the survival show. When Minho dies, they say he's been eliminated. When Felix searches for another angel to join him, he's been eliminated. when they bring back Minho, they've been reunited. and then they debut together. our angels, our shooting stars;

Stray Kids.

also all this time, Changbin has just been kinda hanging out, crushing on Felix, but like he doesn't play into the immediate plot very much. like he's really important, but not to the angel/demon storyline


End file.
